ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10)
Story Ultimate Albedo is in an underground lair, his sparking with red electricity. Machine parts are moving on their own, merging together with the upmost of ease. Ultimate Albedo: Azmuth may have outdone me with his “protege,” but I will not be outdone by John Smith! I will continue on my path on destroying both of them once and for all! A thunk sound occurs, as Ultimate Albedo spins around, scanning the area. Ultimate Albedo: I know you are out there. You cannot hide from my superior intellect. Whatever kind of primitive being you are, come out! All is silent, as Ultimate Albedo disregards the sound, going back to work. Then, from the ventilation system, an energy web shoots out, catching and jolting Ultimate Albedo, him screaming. His brain sparks, as the air duct melts, Terroanchula falling to the ground. It gets up quickly, hissing at Ultimate Albedo. Ultimate Albedo: A mindless beast. You think you can take on my intelligence?! I will squash you like a, whoa! Terroanchula pounces at Ultimate Albedo, him floating up to dodge. He shoots a laser from his third eye, Terroanchula running to dodge. It climbs up the wall, jumping at Ultimate Albedo. Ultimate Albedo’s head sparks, as a secret passageway opens, him floating through it. It closes, as Terroanchula climbs through, giving chase. End Scene Ultimate Albedo floats through the passage, shooting an energy laser down it. Terroanchula ducks down to dodge it, spitting an energy web. Ultimate Albedo uses telekinesis to launch it back, it hitting Terroanchula. Ultimate Albedo makes it out of the tunnel, out on the vast, empty wilds of Coruscant, away from the city. Terroanchula makes it out of the passage, when a whistle occurs, deafening Ultimate Albedo. Ultimate Albedo: Ugh! What the? Terroanchula transforms into Omnivocarious, which screeches at Ultimate Albedo. He then notices the Nemetrix on the collar. Ultimate Albedo: An Omnitrix like device controlled by a whistle. Meaning this is someone’s pet. Ultimate Albedo’s brain sparks, as the Nemetrix sparks as well. Feedback energy occurs, while Omnivocarious charges at Ultimate Albedo, snapping at him. He floats away, firing an energy blast. Omnivocarious dodges, giving chase. Ultimate Albedo: Why didn’t it work?! Very well, I have other means of disposing of you. Ultimate Albedo transforms into Articguana, firing a freeze ray at the incoming Omnivocarious. It is frozen in its tracks, as Articguana smiles smugly. Articguana: Told you you were no match for me. A whistle occurs again, as Omnivocarious grows and breaks out of the ice. It transforms into a Basilisk, at least 60 feet long. It caws at Articguana, pecking at him. Articguana uses his freeze ray on the ground, propelling him away as Basilisk gives chase. Articguana approaches a canyon wall, creating a dead end. He makes it to the wall, and rapidly climbs up it. Basilisk rams the canyon wall, Articguana jumping off, using his freeze ray to create an aerial path down, behind Basilisk. Articguana then turns into Ultimate Articguana. Ultimate Articguana: Lights out! Ultimate Articguana fires freeze rays from the cannons on his back, encompassing the canyon. Basilisk is frozen to the canyon wall, as the canyon becomes a block of ice. Ultimate Articguana exhales a breath of mist, laughing. Ultimate Articguana: Pitiful beast. Now, who sent you?! Surely a savage beast such as yourself couldn’t possibly formulate such complex planning! Voice: That, would be me. Ultimate Articguana turns, cannons pointed at a human with tan skin. He is wearing jeans and a robed style shirt, as red bandages cover the right side of his face. His left eye glows bright green. Bandaged Man: Of course, the beast isn’t mine. I hired the huntsman who owns it. Very useful in tracking. You thought you concealed yourself so well, but it only took him a matter of days to find you. A whistle occurs, as Basilisk shrinks down back into Khyber’s pet. It rams the ice wall, shattering a hole for it to run out of. Ultimate Articguana: Who are you? And why are you after me? Bandaged Man: I am here to cleanse you. Ultimate Articguana gasps, then grins. Ultimate Articguana: So what? You used me to get John Smith, and now you’re going to kill me? Bandaged Man: Oh, yes. Killing you was always the plan. However, my plan didn’t go as well, but yours did. I was to kill John Smith and take your recreated Ultimatrix for myself. But now, I need your device before I can go after him. Ultimate Articguana: Good luck with that. Ultimate Articguana fires freeze rays from his cannons, Bandaged Man taking off running to dodge. The cannon rotates 90 degrees to chase him, but Ultimate Articguana turns as Bandaged Man gets behind him, running up the ice canyon. He jumps, landing on top of Ultimate Articguana’s back, grabbing the Ultimatrix symbol. Ultimate Articguana glows and transforms, Bandaged Man jumping off. Ultimate Articguana turns into Ultimate Xylofreeze. Ultimate Xylofreeze: Not bad. But let’s see how you handle, your worst nightmare. Ultimate Xylofreeze's third eye opens, a pulse wave occurring. Bandaged Man stops in place, staring into it. End Scene Bandaged Man has his limbs chained to an arc, floating in a realm of darkness. Several blades float in the air, Albedo appearing. Albedo: Ah, you really thought you could best me. But how could you? You are nothing, you have no real power. You thought you were smarter than me, and you shall pay for that. A blade flies forward, piercing through Bandaged Man’s body, going out his back. Bandaged Man makes no noise, not even the slightest grimace. Albedo looks confused, as more blades skewer him, Bandaged Man laughing at it. Albedo snaps his fingers, as Bandaged Man is lit aflame. Albedo: What, what are you?! The fire rises up, forming into a fire demon. The fire demon flies at Albedo, him screaming. Bandaged Man punches Ultimate Xylofreeze in the third eye, knocking him over, barely able to hold his head up. Bandaged Man: Oh, you should already know what I am. Your alien form has three major flaws. First, your hallucinations, especially the ones that cause pain, don’t work on those who don’t feel pain, as it requires the nervous system to be connected, which it isn’t in me. Second, if it doesn’t work, you’re vulnerable, as you can’t move, so it’s a poor choice to use if fighting multiple enemies. Three, you must keep immense focus on the illusion, so you can’t see anything else that’s happened. A growl occurs, as Ultimate Xylofreeze looks up, seeing Tyrannopede standing over him. It roars, as it fires web from its horn, encasing Ultimate Xylofreeze in web. It then bites into the web, shaking it violently. Rath climbs out of the web, getting on Tyrannopede’s head. Rath grabs the horn, pulling on it. Tyrannopede bucks, trying to throw Rath off. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ANUBIAN BASKURR THAT POSSESSES A KNOCK OFF OMNITRIX THAT TURNS YOU INTO DIFFERENT PREDATORS! YOU CAN’T OUTSMART ME, AND YOU CAN’T OUT MUSCLE ME! Rath swings down, slamming his arm into Tyrannopede’s eye, causing it to stomp around as Rath lands. Rath charges at Bandaged Man, swinging his fists several times. Bandaged Man dodges most of them, and catches the last one, kicking Rath and knocking him back. Rath recovers, as Tyrannopede snaps at him, Rath jumping to dodge. Tyrannopede gives chase, as Bandaged Man appears before him. Rath flips over Bandaged Man, facing Bandaged Man. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CO! Khyber pinches Rath’s shoulder, as he falls over, paralyzed. Rath reverts into Albedo’s Galvan form, him unable to move. Bandaged Man: You seemed to have forgotten that the beast has someone controlling him. How’d you do that, Khyber? Khyber: Hesphaestan neuro grip. Suitable for subduing all manors of prey. Bandaged Man: Now, to business. (Bandaged Man reaches down, taking the Ultimatrix off of Albedo.) Why are you on this planet? Why not attack Azmuth at home, on Galvan II? Albedo: He’ll be here in about a month for the Magister’s convention to give a speech. Against his will, but he’s giving it, and his defenses will be down. What’s more, John Smith will not be invited. Bandaged Man: I see. Thank you Albedo, but your usage has expired. Bandaged Man puts the Ultimatrix on his right hand, which was partially burned. It attaches to his hand and knuckles, hiding the burn. He then transforms into Darkside, in his colossal form. Darkside's right eye is blackened out, as if it doesn't exist. Albedo is terrified, as he takes off running. Darkside envelops his fist in darkness, as he slams it down, punching the ground. Azmuth is caught in the edge of the darkness, as he’s sucked in. He screams, as he fades away into the darkness. Khyber: A shame. I would’ve loved to keep him as a trophy. While you would make a good one, (Darkside shrinks down) I would never want to fight a being of such pure evil. (Darkside reverts.) Bandaged Man: Can I count on the Black Hawks to answer my call if I reach out? Khyber: If you pay as heftily as you did for this job, of course. Bandaged Man: Good. (He smirks evilly) The cleansing will begin soon, and I’ll need all the soldiers as I can. Characters * Albedo (Death) Villains * Bandaged Man * Khyber * Khyber's Pet Aliens By Albedo * Ultimate Albedo * Articguana * Ultimate Articguana * Ultimate Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) * Rath (first re-appearance) By Khyber's Pet * Terroranchula * Omnivoracious * Basilisk * Tyrannopede Trivia * This episode starts a grouping of episodes where the Bandaged Man is the main character. * Bandaged Man is appearance wise based off DiZ from Kingdom Hearts, and personality wise based on Vanitas. * Using Ultimate Xylofreeze to create a nightmare was the basis for choosing the episode name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Albedo Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc